This invention relates to the mounting of an electrical terminal block within a frame member and more particularly to the mounting of a terminal block within the raceway structural frame of a space dividing wall panel system.
With the increased use of task lighting, business machines, personal computers and the like in the office environment, almost all space dividing wall panel systems for open office use require the inclusion of an electrical distribution system within the wall panel structure. Copending application Ser. No. 618,603, filed June 18, 1984 for PANEL BASE ELECTRICAL RACEWAY U.S. Pat. No. 4593505, is directed to a novel raceway construction for the distribution of electrical power as well as communication cables in the base of a space dividing wall panel. The terminal block mount of this invention is directed to a novel mechanism for mounting an electrical terminal block within such a raceway.
Office electrical requirements from time to time change and there is a need to be able to easily remove and replace terminal blocks within the raceway system. It is also important that the terminal block, when mounted within the raceway, be specifically oriented with respect to convenience outlet apertures in the panel base covers and the mount must also be rigid to maintain that orientation. Many terminal blocks are presently mounted within their support frames by means of screws, bolts and nuts, or mounting brackets that also must require the use of screws or bolts to maintain the terminal block in a fixed position within the raceway. A terminal block which can be quickly and easily snapped into the raceway frame in a fixed orientation with respect to the remainder of the system and can be equally as simply removed from its mounting location would provide a distinct advantage with respect to both original office setup as well as office rearrangement.